The chamber of secrets gets one secret more
by AlaskaCannoli
Summary: Harry & Hermione. DH spoilers! Ever wonder what Hermione saw when she and Ron ran off to destroy the goblet? One shot.


**Title:** The chamber of secrets gets one secret more

**WARNING! Deathly Hallows spoiler fest!**

**Summary:** Ever wonder what Hermione saw when she and Ron ran off to destroy the goblet?

**Disclaimer: **I do not own HP or any of the characters. I'm just playing with them for my own amusement.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Hermione and Ron stood in the watery halls of the Chamber of Secrets. They remembered the stone pillars of grey and large gaping hole in the center where the great basilisks had crawled out of. The floors were so slippery, that Ron almost slipped and fell into the strange water canals around the chambers. Hermione gave him an amused laugh.

"You don't suppose this is where all the toilets lead, do you?" he wondered. She flinched at the thought hoping profusely that was not the case. The two found the giant basilisk's skeleton without much effort, since the beast had been big in death and in life. Hermione gathered the venom-stained bones and wrinkled her nose, the chamber of secrets was like a festival of disgusting… not only could it be where the… entire well… **ahem** went, but it also had a decaying Basilisk skeleton plopped into the center, escorted by a nasty stench of mold and venom from its remains.

"I wonder what old you-know-who looked like when he was young," Ron chatted as the poison drenched his shirt from piling bones into a pouch in his robes.

"Wait- Ron. Should we destroy the goblet while we're here?"

"Why?"

"Vold-"

"YOU KNOW WHO," he corrected. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued,

"Is coming and I doubt he knows we're here."

Ron pondered it over, Hermione knew he would agree. That seemed to be all he did lately. Agree to everything she did or said. As nice as that was compared to bickering and whining about everything she said… it was a little annoying. There's no point in holding back your thoughts just to get your flirt on. What if she wanted an honest response? Or… she was wrong? (_Well… that's not often_). And it made her feel bad, because she always out voted Harry when the three needed to decide on something.

"You should have the honors. I already got to destroy the locket."

"Thanks, Ron," she picked up a fang and put the goblet onto a stray rock. She lifted the tooth above her head but hesitated.

"It won't blow up will it?"

"'Course not."

"Hmmm…" the goblet seemed to wheeze all the sudden, a little bubble of smoke steamed from inside it.

"The bloody thing will try to bribe you off and possess you instead."

"It does!?" she panicked.

"Oh c'mon 'Mione… I couldn't see you being evil." He gave her a comforting smile and she nodded reluctantly. Was it really better that she do it? Hermione wasn't even sure what the horcrux would try to bribe her off with? She laughed amused, _Books?_

The little puffs of smoke floated above the brim of the sparkly horcrux goblet. Ron looked a bit uneasy and gave Hermione a little push to remind her to destroy the thing.

"Can I have some privacy?"

"Blimey! I can't imagine you having _ONE THING_ to hide!"

She blushed flattered, "Well… I don't think I do."

Ron gave her a pat on the shoulder, and then agreed to leave. Besides, he could clear the exits better and make the trip go faster- who knew what was going on upstairs and Harry was probably searching for them and the diadem. Hermione saw a hint of disapproval on his face for the first time in weeks. She silently thought to herself, _that's the Ron I know!_

Hermione made sure he was gone, before lifting the venom-soaked fang above her head… and instantly the horcrux came to life. It jolted out with a large cloud of smoke. Hermione jumped back and tried to breath through the smog. She dropped the fang, till it landed into a puddle of water and splashing over her shoes. The cloud formed into a horcrux-Hermione. Puffs swarmed around the hideous mirror Hermione, turning into horcrux-Ginny, and horcrux-Harry. The two swelled together and pushed apart quickly with her mirror self, who was at the very end… separated from the two.

More of her friends popped out from the puffs, horcrux-Ron and horcrux-Luna even a horcrux Neville. Their eyes blazed red. Hermione held her breath in puzzlement. What did this all mean?

"_Did you really think we'd remember you? That you'd stay important in our lives?"_ sneered Horcrux-Ginny.

Horcrux Luna laughed evilly and added, "_What do we need you for?"_

And the worst, horcrux-Harry flashed above them all and smirked while taking horcrux-Ginny in his arms.

"_All you EVER were to us was a personal search engine."_

Hermione felt tears slide down her cheeks.

"_Ron was right about you- you're just a snob! We should have just let the troll kill you!" _Horcrux-Ginny and horcrux-Harry kissed passionately, whilst the rest of her horcrux-friends joined in a chorus of mocking and crude laughter. Hermione felt more tears shimmer down her cheeks, and grasped the fang in her hands tightly.

"Die you stupid puffs of smoke!" she yelled before smashing the fang over the Goblet- till the golden metal was crushed into a floppy piece of nothing. Ron ran over and stopped her from smashing it any further.

"Hermione!" he pulled it from her hands.

She took a deep breath and gained composure.

"You okay?"

Hermione smiled like nothing ever happened, "Sure."

"I think Harry's looking for us!"

_Ron and Hermione ran up to the battle to find Harry… _

The end.


End file.
